


love is the opening door

by cryingcancer



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingcancer/pseuds/cryingcancer
Summary: “Well I guess I’ll just have to keep drawing us, then,” Sander acquiesced. “But now that we’re back on the topic of drawings: You’ve seen your surprise, when do I get to see mine?”“Sanderrrrr,” Robbe groaned, though he couldn’t force the grin off his face. “I told you to be patient! I promise you you’ll get it later today.”(robbe and sander facetime after being sappy in their instagram comments)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	love is the opening door

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this expecting we'd get an anniversary video, but i'm posting it anyway! here's some fluff <3

Robbe exited out of the Instagram app with a smile on his face and switched over to FaceTime. Sander answered on the first ring.

“Well, well, well. What’s this? One minute you’re telling me to go to sleep and the next you’re calling me?” he teased.

“Well maybe I just wanted to see your face after seeing your post,” Robbe retorted.

“Did you like it, then?” Sander asked.

“Of course I did. Even if you butchered the emojis.”

“Hey, I was just trying to follow my lovely boyfriend’s advice. Just trying to get with the times, you know.”

“Sure, sure. But, yeah, I really liked the post. It was cute. And the drawing was amazing, of course.”

“Thank you, baby,” Sander replied. Robbe could see a faint blush coloring his cheeks, which usually happened when Robbe complimented his art, no matter how often he did it. “I really meant it, you know? Everything I said in the post. One hundred years wouldn’t even be enough, but it’s a good start.”

Robbe felt his smile softening as he stared at Sander’s open and vulnerable expression. 

“Well, you know I feel the same way,” he practically whispered. He could tell Sander heard him, though, because his smile widened, brightening up his whole face.

Robbe thought back on their year together: a year of fun and adventure, but also a year of comfort, of support, of warmth spreading to fill his whole chest, and of unconditional love, more than he ever thought possible.

“You know,” Robbe continued, “two years ago I never would’ve thought this was possible for me. Not only being in a committed relationship with a boy, but feeling so safe and valued and just loved every single day. I’m so lucky to have you, Sander.”

“I’m so lucky to have you, too, Robin. I always thought I would be a burden, a problem rather than a person. But I must’ve done something right to deserve being yours.”

“I’m sorry that anyone ever made you feel like that,” Robbe said.

“And I’m sorry that you ever felt so lonely. But it’s in the past. We have each other now, we never have to feel that way again.”

“For at least ninety-nine more years,” Robbe joked lightly.

“I’m sure my super smart boyfriend can figure out a way for us to travel to parallel universes. Then we’ll have infinite time.”

Robbe smiled. He knew that Sander felt the same way about him, about them as he did, but it always warmed his heart to hear it confirmed.

“I’m not really sure if it works like that, but I’ll get right on it,” he laughed.

“Hey! How am I supposed to know how it works? I’m just a lowly artist.”

“ _Lowly _artist? You shouldn’t say that,” Robbe said seriously. He knew Sander was only kidding, but he still felt the need to contradict him. Not only was Sander incredibly talented, but he was also passionate about art and Robbe knew that he hoped to pursue it as a career. He didn’t want his boyfriend doubting himself or his aspirations in any way.__

__“Oh, no?”_ _

__“No. Your art is beautiful and emotional. You put so much of yourself and your feelings into it. That’s something to be celebrated. Besides,” he thought of the video file on his laptop labeled _In Elk Universum _, “art has the power to immortalize. We’re far more likely to live on through your art than by time traveling. Or parallel universe traveling”___ _

____“Well I guess I’ll just have to keep drawing us, then,” Sander acquiesced. “But now that we’re back on the topic of drawings: You’ve seen your surprise, when do I get to see mine?”_ _ _ _

____“Sanderrrrr,” Robbe groaned, though he couldn’t force the grin off his face. “I told you to be patient! I promise you you’ll get it later today.”_ _ _ _

____“But I want it now,” Sander whined. He jutted out his bottom lip in an adorable pout; Robbe found it to be irresistibly cute. “Can I get a hint?”_ _ _ _

____“No, no hints,” Robbe insisted._ _ _ _

____“Pleeeeeease?”_ _ _ _

____When Sander started batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly, Robbe threw a hand up to cover his eyes._ _ _ _

____“What are you doing?” Sander stopped his begging to ask._ _ _ _

____“I’m blocking out your puppy-dog eyes so they can’t convince me to spoil the surprise I’ve been working on for months!”_ _ _ _

____Sander burst out laughing, and Robbe peeked through his fingers to watch the joy overtake his face._ _ _ _

____“ _My _puppy dog eyes, huh? I guess I’ve been learning from the master. You should see _yourself _when you want something,” Sander teased._____ _ _ _

________“Yeah, well, I’m not the one trying to get something right now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sander continued to pout at him. He was nothing if not persistent when he really wanted something. Robbe found it too endearing to be truly annoyed by it right now. After a few moments, Robbe groaned and dropped his hand from his face. He heard Sander cheer excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fine! No hints, but you can have a guess,” he compromised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, okay, let me think.” Sander put his fist under his chin and stared off dramatically into the distance. Robbe smiled. Finally, he turned back to the camera and smirked. He waggled his eyebrows while asking, “Is it a lap dance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Sander!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both burst out laughing and Robbe turned to hide his face in his pillow. This was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriend. He made him laugh so hard that his stomach hurt, or he couldn’t breathe, or his eyes welled up with tears of happiness. He made even the most mundane moments enjoyable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? It could be!” Sander insisted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I said I’ve been working on it for months, and _that’s _your guess?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe you’re working on a routine, I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They smiled at each other through their screens for a few more moments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Silly man,” Robbe muttered. “It’s not a lap dance, sorry to disappoint. And now you’ve used up your guess, so you’ll just have to wait for a few more hours to see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sure I’ll love it, whatever it is,” Sander reassured. He always did that, picked up on Robbe’s insecurities, even if he didn’t say them out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you’ll get to see it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Back to trying to get me to sleep? There are much easier ways to get me in bed, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sander winked. Robbe rolled his eyes fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sleep!” he insisted. “It’s past two am, and you need your rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, okay. You’re coming over tomorrow morning, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yep, I’ll be there all day,” Robbe promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good. I’m excited to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They smiled at each other softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Happy anniversary, Sander. _Ik hou van jou _,” he whispered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Happy anniversary, Robin,” Sander whispered back. “ _Ik hou ook van jou _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
